BreakxCheshire feel my hurt
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Break and Cheshire meet as enemys expecting to battle it out only Break gets overwhelmed by cheshires sad memories. will he let cheshire go just this once for a promise he made to alice?


**Xerus Break and Cheshire in: **

**Feel my hurt **

Breaks pov: I can see myself through his eye… my eye that damn neko! He's got my eye! I clenched my fists and let out a hiss of frustration. "Can you see yourself now stupid servant of rainsworth?" Cheshire voice rang through my mind. I looked up but failed to see the black neko. Tinkle. I snapped my head round to my left. Nothing. Twinkle. A bell. He is here. "Quit playing games and…" "I'm here dumbass" I felt a vain pop on my head as I gripped my sword and stared the neko in his red eye. My eye.

"Shut up" Cheshire smiled. "So cold-nya" Oh I'll show you cold…

"What are you thinking?" That question caught me off guard. "I'm merely thinking how nice you'd look as a rug" I snickered and rose to my full height a black glow surrounding me as my chain grew stronger and threatened to come out if I slipped out of control. Cheshire shrugged. "Such harsh words from someone who only acts strong but is far more weak then he lets on…" I smirked. "Cheshire don't fool yourself" "Who am I fooling-nya?" he asked swiping a huge paw across my side. "Argh!" I fell but jumped up again blood pooling down my side. Cheshire looked at me but I jumped and grabbed the bell from his neck. Cheshire screamed. "Give it back!" This time it was my turn to smile. "Somehow Cheshire I don't feel like giving anything back" "ARGH!" Cheshire scream grew louder as he changed form. He grew fuzzy and emotions poured out of him. Hate, anger,jelousy,protectiveness,hurt,angst,misjudgement,and a promise. "Help me…" I turned to walk away but felt my legs turn to jelly and I fell to my knees. Cheshire emotions hit me with such force I struggled to breath. My chain loosened it's powerful hold over me and disappeared as the Cheshire's emotion filled my body and soul. What is this? His memories? Feelings? Impossible…

Cheshire memory: "Alice, Alice, Alice!" I mewed poking Alices sleeping form with a paw. "Mfff go away darn kitty" a younger human Alice mumbled shoving a smaller also younger Cheshire away from her. "Please Alice wake up I smell danger" Alice rolled over and wacked Cheshire with her arm. "Go away Cheshire!" **Hurt. "**Jack please come play with me again I get so lonely here" Alice mumbled in her sleep. "Lonely?" Cheshire mumbled. "But I'm here don't you love me Alice, my Alice?" Alice hugged her body with arms. "Jack you're the only one who is Alices friend" Cheshire hissed. "I'm your friend forget about Jack!" **Jelousy. **

Cheshire sniffed the air his nose wrinkling. "A…Alice there's someone here! Someone dangerous!" I ran and head-butted Alice sleeping form. "Cheshire go away!" Alice yelled furiously waking up and putting Cheshire into another room within the tower she was always confined to. Cheshire clawed at the door his tiny paws leaving dents and scratches on the purple painted door that blocked his way to Alice. Suddenly a stranger walked into view. Cheshire hissed at him. It was a little boy. Vincent Nightray. "Don't you dare go in there!" Cheshire hissed at him furiously spitting at the boy. Vincent laughed twirling a pair of scissors in his hand… **Protectiveness…**

**Breaks pov: **"Stop" I felt myself yelling. I couldn't shake the memory from my head. The darn nekos emotions were too strong I felt like I was drowning in a river of emotions. Another wave of memories hit me…

**Cheshire memorie: **Im useless. Useless. Useless… I should have saved you Alice and now I'm here. In the Abyss. **Hurt and angst. **Chesire curled his tail round his body. I may not be able to see but I'll be back to help you, save you, hate you… everything I'll be back me your misjudged now Blind cat. Cheshire. I will forever treasure the bell you gave me and aslong as I have it I will maintain this form. Alice. I'm on my way. **Misjudgment and a promise…**

**Breaks pov: **"Cheshire!" The neko struggled with his changing form his pained cried echoing through my mind and the memories slowly faded. "Cheshire I have no sympathy for you…" **I don't think… **"But here catch" I threw the bell at Cheshire and it attaché ditself round his neck. His form returned to normal and he fell to the ground. "W what why are you helping me?" He stuttered. "Doesn't matter but remember this Chesbire the next time we meet it will be as enemys…" Cheshire smiled. "I look forward to that…"


End file.
